


Der Unterschied

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erste Einrücke der Fertigungsanlage nach dem Krieg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basiert auf einem Star Trek RPG.
> 
> Sollte eigentlich eine kurze Shortstory werden, wurde dann viel zu lang und kriegt einen eigenen Post ;D
> 
> Ich beschreibe hier einmal die Gefühlsmäßige und sexuelle Patsituation, welche entstehen kann, wenn man beruflich gesehen nicht lange an einem Ort ist.
> 
> Nicht gebetat!!!
> 
> XXXX  
> Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!  
> RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811

Ende 2375

Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kitan war schon lange nicht mehr im Inneren einer Fertigungsanlage gewesen.

Das letzte mal war er noch ein Kadett.

 

Er durchschreitet die langen Flure, auf denen wie wild Techniker von links nach rechts rennen.

 

Es ist fast wie damals, als er noch auf der Akademie war.

Doch eben nur fast.

 

Es fehlen jetzt die Leute, welche eifrig über neue Baupläne diskutieren, strahlende Gesichter stolzer Architekten und Ingenieure, überhaupt fehlen Leute mittleren Alters. Jede zweite Maschine ist unbesetzt.

 

Nun wird nicht mehr über neue Pläne für neue Schiffe fantasiert, sondern darüber, wie man genug Ersatzteile beschaffen kann, um die noch vorhandenen irgendwie zu reparieren.

Die Leute, die er nun sprechen hörte, waren jung, deutlich jünger. Ein paar wenige schienen über 30 Erdenjahre zu sein.

 

Der Krieg hatte sowohl Personen wie auch Schiffe dezimiert.

 

Nicht aber die Aufbruchsstimmung.

 

Es ist kurz nach Unterzeichnung der Kapitulationsverträge. Eigentlich hätte man noch Tage lang feiern müssen, doch als Kitan und seine enge Freundin Ennari die Information erhielten, war ihnen nicht nach einer Party zu Mute.

 

Sie waren erleichtert, froh und konnten es erst kaum glauben.

 

Dann aber, nach einem formellen Anstoß auf den hart erkämpften Sieg, folgte keine Feier.

>>Wie denn auch?<<, denkt Kitan erschöpft und geht einem Team von Ingenieuren aus dem Weg, welche mit Ausrüstung auf ihn zu rennen.

 

Viel zu viel hatten sie verloren.

 

Er kommt vor einem kleinen Raum zum Stehen.

Die Inneneinrichtung wurde raus geräumt und provisorisch wurden mehrere Anzeigepanels aufgestellt.

 

Er drängt sich in den Raum. Zwischen all den anderen Personen ist es schwer für ihn, die Anzeigetafeln richtig zu lesen.

 

Lange sucht er nach dem Namen seines Schiffes.

 

_NCC-85427-A U.S.S Verelan_

_Zustand: Schlecht_

_Reparatur: In Bearbeitung_

 

“Das steht da schon seit Tagen!”

 

Wieder aus dem Raum nimmt er erschöpft die Hand vors Gesicht.

 

Er und der Rest seiner Crewmitgleider hängt hier fest mit dem, was noch vom ihrem Schiff über ist.

>>Und das schon über zwei Wochen!<<

 

Ehe die Reparaturen nicht abgeschlossen sind, kein weiter fliegen möglich.

>>Logisch…<<

 

Dabei sind die Missionen schon bekannt.

 

Sie sollen bei dem Wiederaufbau helfen.

Das teilte ihnen Ennari mit.

 

 _„Wo?“,_ fragte Kitan sie damals und formulierte so die Frage, welche sich alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder dachten.

 

Die Erde?  
Eine Kolonie?  
Cardassia?

 

_„Wurde nicht klar mitgeteilt. Den Ort nennt man uns, sobald das Schiff einsatzfähig ist.“_

 

_„Wie lange wird das dauern?“_

_„Wir…wissen es noch nicht.“_


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nein, einfach nein....

Die Fertigungsanlagen sind weitläufig und allesamt in ein leicht orangenes, rötliches Licht getaucht. Die rote Oberfläche des Mars reflektierte das Licht in die Anlagen im Orbit.

 

Kitan musste sich daran erst gewöhnen.

 

Einige dieser Anlagen verfügen über einen eigenen Bereich speziell für Besucher.

Eine Aussichtsplatform kombiniert mit diversen Restaurants.

>>Und immer ein leichter rot Schimmer<<

 

 

Kitan brütet über einer Tasse Tee, welche schon lange kalt geworden war.

Er starrt die langen, leeren Sitzreihen vor sich an.

 

Tag 18 hier und immer noch keine Information darüber, wann die Verelan überhaupt ansatzweise repariert werden würde.

 

Die Zeit tot schlagen ist schrecklich, vor allem da eine allgemein seltsame Stimmung herrscht.

 

Als Counselor bemerkt er das sofort.

Es ist eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, Erleichterung und Angst.

 

Kitan wurde von dieser Mischung schlecht.

 

>>Könnte ich nur hier endlich wegkommen und mich irgendwie ablenken….<<

Er schaut lieblos auf sein Tee Getränk vor sich.

Vielleicht zwei Schlücke hatte er genommen und das war schon eine Stunde her.

 

„Hallo Commander.“ Ennaris fröhliche Stimme lies Kitan aufhorchen.

 

„Bitte, lass das“, meint er und nimmt die Hand über seine drei Dienstabzeichen an seiner Uniform.

 

Er war nach dem Krieg befördert worden. Vom Lieutenant Commander zum Commander. So wie jeder irgendwie befördert wurde. Die Sternenflotte schien Nachschub zu brauchen, zumindest auf dem Papier hatte sie somit kaum an Führungspersonal verloren.

 

„Darf ich?“, fragt Sie und deutet auf einen der freien Stühle gegenüber von ihm.

 

„Sicher. Ich freue mich. Endlich ein wenig Abwechslung.“ Er grinst seine Freundin an.

 

„Und ist der Tee gut?“, fragt sie mit weit geöffneten Augen.

 

„Ja, wird von Tag zu Tag besser“, meint er ironisch und schiebt die Tasse weg.

 

„Was gibt es neues Ennari?“

 

Sie strahlt, ihr Lächeln wirft ihn fast um.

 

„Ich habe einen Antrag für einen Symbionten gestellt, das wusstest du ja schon. Und jetzt rate mal, wer sich gemeldet hat?“

 

„Sag nur?

 

„Sie haben ihn bearbeitet und ich habe einen Symbionten zugewiesen bekommen!“

 

„Das ist…“

Kitan steht auf und klatsch in die Hände.

„Genial!“

 

„Ja“, lacht Ennari, steht ebenfalls auf und springt ihrem freund in die Arme.

 

„Sobald die Verelan fit ist, werden wir nach Trill reisen.“

 

„Ich finde das so spannend! Du musst mir alles von deinem Symbionten erzählen, hörst du?“

 

„Versprochen!“, ruft Sie und wird leiser. „Nur, nicht jetzt…“

Sie lässt von Kitan ab und schaut an ihm vorbei.

 

„Was ist es diesmal?“

 

„Wieder ein Meeting. Sei froh, dass du noch nicht zum Captain befördert wurdest.“

 

„Uh, ich leide mit dir“, sagt Kitan charmant und begleitet seine Freundin ein paar Schritte über die Aussichtsplattform.

 

„Wollen wir das eigentlich mit deinem Symbionten feiern?“, fragt er neugierig.

 

„Naja, es ist eher eine sehr traditionelle, fast spirituelle Erfahrung die mich erwartet. Denkst du ernsthaft, wir sollten das mit Alkohol begießen?“, fragt sie zögerlich.

 

„Ich will deine Bräuche und Rituale nicht in Frage stellen, aber wir könnten diese ja mit Alkohol ergänzen. Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.“

 

„Ich überlege es mir.“

 

„Super, dann auf zu deinem Meeting.“

 

Noch verabschiedet sich Ennari nicht.

„Hast du nicht auch noch was vor?“, fragt sie kritisch.

 

„Du meinst das Treffen mit dem Ingenieursstab bezüglich der Ersatzteile für die Verelan?“

 

„Sehr richtig. Du vertrittst mich da.“

 

„Jeden verdammten Tag!“, meckert Kitan.

„Ennari, bitte, wir wissen beiden, dass die so etwas nur machen um uns vorzuspielen sie würden bald anfangen unser Schiff zu repariere.“

 

„Ja, natürlich tun sie das. Und wir spielen da fein mit.“

 

„Hat es sinn dir zu widersprechen?“, fragt Kitan genervt.

 

„Nein“, strahlt Ennari, „dann wird es nämlich ein Befehl.“

Sie gibt ihm eine Stoß gegen den Oberkörper.

„Zudem, war da nicht dieser junge Fähnrich.“ Die junge Frau denkt angestrengt nach.

„Wie war noch sein Name? Den du so toll findest!“

 

„Du meinst Fähnrich Rozar“, sagt Kitan.

„Aber eigentlich sollte ich auch gerade wegen ihm nicht hingehen.“ Er schaut ernst zu Ennari.

 

„Wie jetzt? Du fandest ihn doch so toll?“

 

„Ja, das ist auch so. Nur hast du es auch gerade selbst gesagt, er ist sehr jung.“

 

„Und? Das hat dich bei Fähnrich Ningh auch nicht gestört. Und sie war auch bestimmt 10 Jahre jünger als du.“

 

„Ennari“, sagt Kitan entsetzt, „das hört sich so an als hätte ich jede Woche jemand anderen! Und bei ihr war das definitiv anders. Zudem…“

Er schaut verlegen auf den Boden.

„Will ich etwas Abstand zu ihm. Wenn du mich jeden Tag zu dieser Besprechung schickst, wird aus meinem Plan nichts.“

 

„Wieso denn jetzt der Sinneswandel? Was genau ist bei ihm so anders?“, fragt Ennari und sorgt dafür das Kitan einen Moment lang sprachlos ist.

 

In den Augen des Andorianers ist etwas, was sie so noch nicht gesehen hat.

 

„Kitan, ich wollte nicht“, meint sie sanft und fühlt sich etwas schuldig.

„Wir können ein andermal drüber reden, okay? Ich muss jetzt los, und du auch.“

 

Er lächelt gequält.

 

Ennari hackt sich kurz bei ihm ein.

„Sei tapfer.“

Und verschwindet dann den Gang herunter.


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss hier was reinschreiben, wie unfair xD

Das Meeting kam Kitan schrecklich vor und dabei hatte es nicht mal angefangen.

 

Seit Wochen jeden Tag das selbe. Ein Team aus drei Ingenieuren war der Verelan zugeteilt. Speziell diese Personen sollten persönlich die Reparaturen koordinieren.

>>Sollten die jemals anfangen…<<

Bisher gingen sie bei ihren täglichen Besprechungen die Lieferung der benötigten Ersatzteile durch.

 

Einer von den dreien Ingenieuren ist ein junger Mann. Naveen Rozar. Er ist ein Mensch, 20 Jahre jung, ist gerade frisch zum Fähnrich befördert worden, ein ausgezeichneter Ingenieur und Kitan musste sich zurückhalten, ihn nicht jedes mal in Gedanken auszuziehen.

 

Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen gefiel er Kitan zu gut.

 

Heute versuchte er ihn nicht anzusehen, sich eh kaum auf den Vortrag zu konzentrieren.

 

Ein PADD lag vor ihm, es anzustarren erschien ihn als gute Lösung.

 

Die Verelan wurde darauf angezeigt, eine Liste der benötigten Ersatzteile ebenfalls.  
Sie war natürlich so lang, das man sie nicht komplett abbilden konnte.

Die Liste mit den bereits vorhandenen Teilen erschien, diese war selbstverständlich so kurz, das man sie problemlos auf dem kleinen Bildschirm komplett zeigte.

 

„Uns ist es gelungen weitere Trägheitsdämpfer zu organisieren, sie werden der Verelan zugeteilt.“

 

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Kintan knapp und linste kurz zu dem Leitenden Ingenieur herüber.

>>Trägheitsdämpfer, man, ist ja die Welt….<<

 

Rechts neben ihm an dem rechteckigen Tisch sitzt Fähnrich Rozar. Und natürlich war er tausend mal interessanter als dieser blöde Vortrag für Kitan.

Egal wie sehr sich der Andorianer um Abstand zu ihm bemühte, er schaffte es nur bedingt seinen Blick von ihm zu lösen.

 

_Was genau ist bei ihm so anders?_

 

Ennaris Frage kam Kitan in Gedanken.

  
Vieles.

 

Er interessierte sich ernsthaft für ihn.

Seine vorherigen Liebschaften waren eine rein körperliche Angelegenheit, hier aber reizte ihn die Person.

Das macht es so anders und auch so problematisch.

 

„Wir haben eine weitere Listenabschnitt bestätigt bekommen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die anderen Ersatzteile in nächster Zeit eintreffen sollten“, sagt Rozar und ergänzt seinen Vorgesetzten.

 

„Wirklich?“

Kitan war nun absolut aufmerksam und fokussiert den Mann mit seinem Blick.

 

>>Ich liebe seine Stimme. Ihn stöhnen zu hören muss fantastisch sein!<<

 

Augenblicklich schlägt er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, um seine Gedanken etwas zu beruhigen.

>>Scheiße!<<

„Das ist großartig!“, sagt er schnell.

 

Die irritierten Blicke der zwei anderen Anwesenden treffen ihn.

 

„Wenn das so großartig ist, dann lasse ich demnächst einfach Fähnrich Rozar die Ergebnisse vortragen. Komplett. Das scheint ihnen ja besser zu gefallen Commander. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht eher etwas für Ihr Schiff tun können, uns macht das genauso wenig Spaß wie Ihnen! Aber da müssen wir durch“, sagt der leitende Ingenieur scharf.  
  
„So meine ich das nicht, es ist mehr… er bringt es mit mehr Begeisterung rüber“, erklärt sich Kitan leicht hilflos und tut möglichst locker.

 

„Aha.“

Der leitende Ingenieur legt seine Stirn in Falten.

Es fehlt nur noch der Ausspruch: Ich will es gar nicht näher wissen!

 

„Dann wäre es das für heute. Fähnrich Rozar übergibt Ihnen jetzt weitere Informationen für die Reparaturzeit. Ihm hören Sie wenigstens zu.“

 

„Auf Wiedersehen“, grinst Kitan schleimerisch und sieht zu wie die beiden anderen den Besprechungsraum verlassen.

 

In dem Moment wo die Tür sich schließt, nimmt Kitan die Hand vors Gesicht.

 

„Himmel!“, stöhnt er und lehnt sich zurück.

„War das schrecklich. Heute habe ich den Bogen überspannt! Und dann war das auch noch peinlich…“, sagt er vor sich hin.

 

Der junge Ingenieur auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fängt leise an zu lachen.

 

„Was?“, fragt Kitan brummig und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Entschuldigen Sie Commander. Mit Ihnen sind die einzigen Besprechungen, die wirklich lustig sind. Alle anderen, und wir haben viele am Tag, sind schrecklich langweilig.“

 

>>Oh man, sein Lachen, seine Augen und sein Körper…<<

 

Rozar nimmt ein PADD zur Hand und macht ein paar Eingaben, kurz danach zieht er sich Kitans PADD über den Tisch.

 

„Ich freue mich immer auf die Besprechungen mit Ihnen.“

 

>>Ah verdammt, ich will den Kerl sofort und hier…<<

Kitan atmet schwer aus.

 

 

„Ich muss gehen“, meint Kitan abgehackt und kämpft eifrig gegen seine Vorstellungskraft.

 

Er muss diese Situation verlassen, sofort!

 

„Okay“, sagt Rozar langsam mit einem enttäuschten Unterton in der Stimme.

>>Du wünscht dir nur, dass er enttäuscht ist! Bilde dir nichts ein!<<

 

„Ich werde eben noch die Liste auf Ihr PADD transferieren und dann…“  
  
„Wir machen das morgen, okay? Ich werde mir die Liste morgen ansehen. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit Fähnrich.“

 

Kitan steht auf. Er kann kaum klar denken, alles was er weiß ist, dass er hier weg muss.

Sich selbst etwas Abstand zu verschaffen sollte seine Gedanken etwas abkühlen.

 

„Einverstanden.“

 

Der Andorianer nickt und verlässt den Raum.

 

Er geht ein paar Schritte, nimmt die erste Abzweigung und schlägt mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

 

>>Wenn ich das noch so lange aushalten muss, wie die Verelan braucht um repariert zu werden, dann werde ich mich krankschreiben lassen!<<


	4. Chapter4

„Tee“, mault er den Replimaten an.

 

Seine Laune war unterirdisch.

 

Ennari hat sich auch nicht blicken lassen.

>>Kein Meeting dauert so lange!<<

 

„Bitte spezifizieren sie ihre Bestellung. Dieser Replimat verfügt über 278 Arten von Tee.“

 

„Raktajino“, sagt Kitan schnell und tippt ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern gegen die Metall Verkleidung.

Dieses Getränk hatte er seit langem nicht mehr finster angestarrt. Jetzt war der ideale Zeitpunkt dazu.

 

Mit seiner Tasse bewaffnet schlurft er durch die leeren Reihen der Aussichtsplattform.

 

Sie waren immer leer, es gab anscheinend nicht mehr genug Leute um sie zu füllen.

 

„Immerhin hat der Krieg mir ausreichend Platzauswahl verschafft.“

 

Sein angestammter Platz, den er seit mehr als zwei Wochen immer wieder bezog, ist frei.

 

„Okay Raktajino, du und ich“, meint er und setzte sich, die Tasse mittig vor sich hingestellt.

 

Und es ging los.

Starren, sich langweilen, starren.

Er muss bestimmt schon wieder eine Stunde da gesessen haben, als er ein „Sir“ von der Seite vernimmt.

 

Er sieht erschrocken zu dem Mann neben sich.

 

Fähnrich Rozar starrt ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Darf ich mich setzen?“, fragt er und wartet kurz ab.

 

Kitan ist nicht wirklich in der Lage zu antworten, stattdessen löchert er den anderen mit Blicken.

 

„Ahm“, rang er sich endlich zu einer Reaktion durch.  
„Klar, setz dich.“

 

„Danke.“ Rozar lächelt und Kitan verzweifelt ein wenig mehr.

 

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, sollte ich heute Mittag irgendetwas falsches gesagt haben. Ihre Meinung ist mir wichtig und ich will nicht, dass sie sauer auf mich sind.“

  
„Nein, du hast nichts falsches gesagt“, meint Kitan und versucht den anderen nicht anzusehen.

 

„Sie gehen mir aber seit Tagen aus dem weg. Da muss ich ja was falsch gemacht haben.“

 

„Naja, es ist kompliziert. Es hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun.“

 

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagt Rozar etwas leiser.

„Ich will nicht, das Sie mir aus dem Weg gehen.“

 

„Wieso ist das denn so wichtig?“

 

„Ich…ich mag Sie. Sie sind lustig und…“

 

Kitan schaut jetzt zum ersten mal seit ihrem Gespräch dem anderen in die Augen.

  
Er erkennt da viel, sehr viel, und um das Verlangen des anderen herauszulesen, muss man nicht mal Counselor sein.

 

„Es geht hier nicht um die Berichte, oder?“, fragt Kitan nüchtern.

„Es geht hier auch nicht um etwas fachliches. Es geht hier um etwas wirklich persönliches“, analysiert er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Rozar.

 

Er gibt dem anderen etwas Zeit auf das gesagt zu reagieren, doch Rozar scheint sich nicht mal rühren zu können.

 

„Willst du wirklich wissen warum?“, fragt Kitan ruhig mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton.

 

Rozar nickt schnell.

 

„Ich finde dich sehr anziehend. Ich will mit dir Sex, ich will es mit dir die ganze Nacht durch machen, ich will all das tun, was dir gefällt. Und ich will dich dabei stöhnen hören und dir zusehen wie du nach mehr flehst.“

 

Kitan tippt gegen seien Tasse.

 

„Und genau das, macht die Sache hier verdammt kompliziert.“

 

Der Andorianer erwartet das Rozar jetzt aufsteht und geht, nicht sofort, er muss sich erst sammeln. Dann aber, so meint Kitan, wird er einfach gehen und ihn sitzen lassen.

>>Dann hat das ganze Theater auch ein Ende.<<

 

„Das macht keinen Sinn“, meint Rozar heiser.

„Wenn Sie mich so mögen, dann macht es doch keinen Sinn, sich von jemanden zu distanzieren!“

 

Kitan schaut erschrocken zu dem Mann.

>>Wieso geht er nicht?<<

„Ich finde schon. Immerhin will ich dich damit nicht weiter belästigen.“

 

„Und was ist, wenn Sie das gar nicht tun?“

 

Kitan lacht.

„Große Worte. Das glaube ich dir nicht.“

 

„Es ist schon schade, dass Sie meinen, meine Entscheidung für mich treffen zu können.“

 

Kitan stutzt.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“  
  
„Nichts anderes haben Sie aber getan. Anstatt mich zu fragen, haben Sie einfach für mich mitentschieden.“

 

„Sollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir schläfst?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Gut! Bitte“, sagt der Andorianer und wendet sich komplett zu dem anderen.

„Würdest du mit mir schlafen?“

 

„Ja.“

 

Kitan grinst.  
„Ich meine das ernst“, beteuert der Andorianer

 

„Ich auch. Also, wann…“

 

„Heute Abend, ich habe eh nichts mehr vor. Bei dir, okay?“

 

„Ja“, nickt der Fähnrich und versucht nicht rot zu werden.

Die nun sehr übertriebene offensive Art des andere trifft ihn unvorbereitet.

 

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend“, sagt Kitan sanft und nimmt seine Tasse.

 

Rozar schaut dem Andorianer nach, wie er den Raum verlässt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe zu, man hätte die Szene noch ausarbeiten können, aber danach war mir nicht zu Mute. Auch Gefühlsmäßig hätte man es ausbauen können. Gewisse Szenen beim sex mit gewissen erkenntnissen gleichsetzen können, ja das ist mir klar. Ne, habe da keine Lust drauf gehabt xD

_Was genau ist bei ihm so anders?_

 

Ennaris Worte hallen in Kitans Kopf wieder.

 

 _Der Unterschied,_ würde er ihr gerne sagen, _der ist sehr eindeutig._

 

Der Abend verlief ganz anders, als er das in solchen Fällen normalerweise tut.

 

Kitan sprach mit Naveen, sie redeten lange und viel.

Er wusste jetzt was Naveen gerne für Musik hört, was er später noch machen möchte, was seine Lieblingsfarbe ist und welchen Sport er mag.

 

All das wusste er nicht von Samita, von keinem anderen davor.

 

Sie redeten darüber, dass Naveen nervös ist und noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hat. Auch das war anders bei den anderen Malen.

 

Auch hatte Kitan das Gefühl, dass Naveed ihn mehr umarmte und sich an ihn klammerte.

 

Der Andorianer erwiderte das und sagte dem anderen viele sanfte Dinge, anders als bei Samita oder all seinen anderen One Night Stands.

 

Kitan küsste ihn viel mehr, er fühlte dabei viel mehr.

 

Als Naveen leicht zitternd neben ihm lag zog er ihn zu sich ran und drückte ihn.

Er streichelte durch sein Haar und küsste ihn immer wieder sanft.

 

Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan. Nicht bei so etwas.

>>Nur bei Beziehungen, nur bei Lavina und Taras…<<

 

Er sollte gehen. Nicht die Nacht bleiben.

 

Aber er blieb, Naveen fest umschlungen schlief er mit ihm ein.

 

Das war anders.

>>Und das ging gar nicht!<<

 

Für Kitan war das ein Tabu.

Immerhin würde er mit dieser Person nie wirklich dauerhaft zusammen sein können. Um sich die darauffolgenden Probleme zu ersparen, all die Gefühle die danach kommen könnten, sollte er das hier erst gar nicht machen.

 

Und bisher fiel im das erstaunlich leicht.

Samita hatte mitgespielt, alle anderen davor auch. Aber diesen Mann will er immer noch bei sich haben.

 

Er will sich endlich auch mal wieder Gefühle erlauben können und er ist sich sicher, vielen anderen ging es ähnlich.

 

Auf einem Schiff stationiert zu sein und zu dienen, limitiert die Auswahl an Partner und vor allem für leitende Offiziere.

 

Es ist verdammt hart nur zwischen kurzen Liebschaften zu leben und sich das zu holen, was man braucht.

 

Ennari war in seinen Augen wirklich willensstark das alles so durchzuziehen, er konnte das nicht. Er brauchte Sex und er brauchte, das merkte er jetzt, eine Beziehung.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht überarbeite ich das mal eines Tages. Bis dahin... hoffe ich dennoch, dass ich etwas an den gefühlen transportieren konnte.

„Morgen“, sagt Kitan und lässt sich neben seinem Captain auf den Stuhl fallen.

 

„Du bist spät dran Kitan“, stellt sie fest.

 

„Entschuldige, ich habe nicht in meine Quartiert geschlafen.“

 

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aha. Ich dachte du wolltest auf Abstand gehen.“

 

„Ja, ich scheine sehr inkonsequent meine Pläne umzusetzen.“

 

„Mhm, du wirkst gar nicht glücklich, wirklich alles okay?“

 

Kitan lehnt sich zu ihr rüber.

„Wie machst du das?“

  
„Wie bitte?“

  
„Darauf zu warten, auf den richtigen? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht auch manchmal ein gewisses Verlangen verspürst.“

 

Ennari räuspert sich bei diesem doch sehr intimen Thema.

„Müssen wir das beim Frühstück besprechen?“

 

Kitan schaut sie hilflos an.

 

„Oh man, na gut. Ich mach es einfach nicht. Ich habe natürlich diese Bedürfnisse, aber ich gebe ihnen nicht nach. Vor allem als Captain sollte ich da genug Selbstbeherrschung haben.“

 

Kitan schaut geknickt zur Seite.

„Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass du ein schlechter Commander bist! Jeder geht damit anders um, und du lebst es eben aus.“

 

„Naja, schon. Aber ich merke, dass ich mehr will als nur was körperliches. Ich will was festes.“

 

„Oh. Okay.“

  
Kitan nimmt die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

„Ich denke, es ist schwer, denn ich will mich hier nicht verlieben.“

 

Ennari legt die Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes.

Kitan durchfährt ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit und irgendwie wird er fröhlicher.

 

„Wird schon irgendwie werden. Was ist denn mit Rozar?“

 

„Er ist… toll. Umwerfend. Es ist nicht fair.“

 

Ennari nickt verständnisvoll.

 

„Genieße die Zeit, die wir noch hier sind mit ihm. Das ist doch was. Und wenn du willst, nimm ihn einfach Morgen mit, wir könne zu dritt Frühstücken.“

 

„Du willst nur nach den Lieferungszeiten für die Ersatzteile fragen“, sagt Kitan skeptisch.

 

„Einer von uns beiden muss ja an die Arbeit denken." Sie hebt bedrohlich ihr Brotmesser.


	7. Chapter7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja, eines Tages werde ich es noch mal ausfeilen mit mehr beschreibungen. jetzt reicht das hier erst einmal^^

_Was genau ist bei ihm so anders?_

 

Die Verelan ist nun Abflug bereit, endlich, nach nun gut 9 Wochen.

 

Seine Zeit mit Naveen war schön, aber zu Ende.

 

Über den Abschied will er nicht nachdenken.

Sie haben darüber nie gesprochen. Er geht einfach.

 

Vorher, hatte er damit nie Probleme eine Flirt hinter sich zu lassen, jetzt aber lies es ihn die letzten drei Tage nicht schlafen.

 

In der Zeit dachte er darüber nach, so zu werden wie Ennari. Es zumindest zu versuchen.

Er könnte das nicht schaffen, aber versuchen würde er es.

 

Er nahm sich vor sich nicht mehr zu verlieben und am besten einfach alt und einsam zu sterben.

 

Ihm ist etwas klar geworden, dass er diese One Night Stands nicht mehr kann.

>>Und ich will sie auch nicht mehr…<<

 

Er betrat die neu gestaltete Brücke.

Viele neue Erfahrungen liegen nun vor ihm, doch seine Gedanken sind bei seinem Freund.

 

Naveen war nicht gekommen, als die Crew der Verelan an Board ging.

Das war okay für Kitan. Er hätte mit der Situation nicht umzugehen gewusst.

 

„Was würdest du tun, wenn wir uns wiedersehen?“, fragte Naveen Kitan eine Woche zuvor.

„Irgendwo. Würdest du dann bei mir bleiben?“

 

„Ich denke ja. Wenn ich es kann, ja.“

 

Lenard meldete alle Systeme klar zum Start.

Wie einprogrammiert setzte sich Kitan auf seinen Platz und lies die nächsten Minuten nüchtern an sich vorbeiziehen.

 

Abdocken, fliegen, warp.

 

_Das war anders…_


End file.
